Silicon dioxide is a low index, highly transparent, and biologically inert material that is a desirable substrate for imaging. However, silicon dioxide is typically under compressive strain as a deposited thin film. When such films are underetched to form free-standing membranes, they wrinkle. Wrinkling creates a nonplanar surface which results in extremely small focal planes (non-ideal for imaging).